WatermelBot
WatermelBot is a character added in Update 5.0 along with PumpKill. He is the 61st Character in Head Soccer. and a 5 star character. He plays defensively, is a Non-Country character and the first that resembles a fruit. If you have any questions about the WatermelBot, you can ask them here. __TOC__ Appearance He looks like a green watermelon with stripes going vertically, but with a mouth similar to Pac-Man's. His mouth (which is red from the inside with tiny melon seeds) is formed by a slice that is cut out of the watermelon and his mouth moves all the time: it opens and shuts. He has two big, bulging eyes pointing in opposite directions and he has eyebrows but no nose or ears, which makes his face remarkably round. Power Button Effect When WatermelBot activates his Power Button, he gets surrounded by energy and that will launch the opponent in the air and possibly knock him out too if he stood near him. WatermelBot will get a big mouth with white teeth, angry blue eyes and he will lose his melon skin on top of his head, so the red underlying inside of him gets visible. In his Power Button Effect state he seems to be chewing on something and every 5 seconds he spits out a melon piece towards the opponent that hurts him and pushes him back a little and every third time it will knock him out. Power Shots Air Shot: Watermelon Shot For his air shot, WatermeBot will rise into the air, yell "Missile Shot!", and shoot a lot of watermelon slices out of his mouth. They are used as bullets that knock the other player back, but somewhere in between the stream there is one entire watermelon that contains the ball. Ground Shot: Watermelon Bot Shot For his ground shot, WatermeBot will call out a green robot (designed with a watermelon pattern), says "Watermelon Bot", and stands behind it. The robot will then shoot lots of watermelon bullets, and in the middle of the stream, the robot shoots a watermelon that contains the ball. The knockback effect is strong and that makes the shot good. Counter Attack: Headbutt Shot When he counters, he will point his head towards his opponent, spin around and then fly at him at high speed. He will headbutt his opponent out of the stadium. WatermeBot will then reappear in front of his goal and his opponent will reappear 4 seconds after he got headbutted. Because the ball will be rolling forward or backward slowly, or even stay in place, as it is a heavier Middle Sized Ball now, WatermeBot has plenty of time to score. Costume He doesn't wear a standard costume. Unlock Requirements You have to win the Head Cup without being hurt to get him, or you can pay 6,000,000 points to get him. Tips and Tricks To unlock WatermelBot (so: to win the Head Cup without getting hurt), use Ukraine! She cannot get hurt when her power button effect is activated. So when your opponent is about to use his power shot or when he is on the point of hurting you in any other way, quickly press the Power button: Even when you get hurt, even when Ukraine yells "Ow!", you won't lose your Without injury achievement and that makes it much easier to unlock WatermelBot. History Collage Click here to go to the Collage of WatermelBot. Video Trivia * The real name of WatermelBot is "WatermeBot", you can read his real name when you unlock him, "WATERMEBOT UNL * WatermelBot is the 10th of 11 Non-Country Characters. * He is the first character in the game that resembles a fruit, the second one is PumpKill. * He is the last character so far with a robot in his Power Shot (Ground Shot in his case). Others are Croatia, Nepal, while Cyborg is a robot himself. * WatermelBot's flag resembles a melon: the upper part is a melon's inside with the seeds, the melon's skin is shown lower on the flag. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.0 Category:Fruit-Resembling Characters Category:Characters with Green Skin Category:Black Eyes Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects